


Рождение Шармата

by Aileine



Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга 2020 [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Art, Ascension, Blood and Injury, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, First Council Timeline, Gen, Gore, M/M, NSFW Art, Pre-Canon, Tragedy, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aileine/pseuds/Aileine
Summary: "Но Дагот не умер. Мы не знаем, что случилось, но нам кажется, что всё было следующим образом. Его эксперименты с Оружием Кагренака каким-то образом наделили его божественной природой Сердца, так что он научился черпать силу непосредственно из Сердца бога". ("Орудия Кагренака")
Relationships: Dagoth Ur/Indoril Nerevar
Series: Визуал высокого рейтинга 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773730
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67
Collections: Force and Strength 2020, Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Рождение Шармата

**Author's Note:**

> "Но Дагот не умер. Мы не знаем, что случилось, но нам кажется, что всё было следующим образом. Его эксперименты с Оружием Кагренака каким-то образом наделили его божественной природой Сердца, так что он научился черпать силу непосредственно из Сердца бога". ("Орудия Кагренака")

[view full size | смотреть полноразмер](https://images2.imgbox.com/b7/40/JXiEgSLK_o.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг согласован с оргами.


End file.
